Christian Montero
Christian Montero-to jeden z głównych bohaterów występujących w serialu. Jest on człowiekiem i miłością Franky w wszystkich sezonach serialu. Wygląd Christian jest bardzo przystojnym nastolatkiem,prawie wszystkie dziewczyny za nim szaleją. Nastolatek ma krótkie czarne włosy,nosi na sobie przeważnie koszule lub bluzki na krótki rękaw.Czasami nosi również bluzy. Osobowość Christian jest wesołym, uśmiechniętym, sympatycznym,a także zabawnym chłopakiem. Jednak nastolatek dla tych których nie lubi nie jest zbyt miły jest dla nich często nawet za bardzo wredny. W sezonie 1 był również bardzo zazdrosny zawsze gdy widział Franky z jakimś chłopakiem od razu uważał że ten chłopak chce z nią być jednak z czasem to przeminęło. Christian jest również dość nieufny,gdyż nie wierzy Franky i przyjaciołom wiele razy,chociaż bardzo kocha Franky . Historia postaci Sezon 1 Christian to syn właścicielki kawiarni. Pewnego dnia szedł dostarczyć ciasto klientowi. Padał deszcz i miał parasolkę. Wtedy podbiegła do niego piękna Franky i chłopak od razu się w niej zakochał. Cały czas tylko myślał o niej i mimo wielu kłótni i sprzeczek nie mógł o niej zapomnieć. Z czasem Franky zaczęła też coś do niego czuć i chciała z nim być, lecz nie było to takie łatwe, gdyż Chris dostał propozycję wyjazdu na Ukrainę w ramach rozwoju swojego hobby piłki nożnej. Christian przyjął tę ofertę i pojechał na Ukrainę, lecz przed tym smutna Franky wyznała mu że go kocha. Mimo że na Ukrainie mu się podobało, postanowił wrócić do domu, żeby przebywać z Franky. Po powrocie Christian został chłopakiem Franky i był bardzo szczęśliwy jednak czasami był o dziewczynę bardzo zazdrosny z czasem mu to przeminęło. W finale sezonu 1 dowiedział się od swojej dziewczyny że jest ona androidem. Był bardzo zaskoczony tą informacją. Franky musiała wyjechać za granicę do laboratorium. Chłopak powiedział wtedy jej że ją kocha, mimo że nie jest człowiekiem i że będzie na nią czekać aż wróci. Sezon 2A Chłopak po 4 miesiącach bez niej był bardzo smutny, że jej tak długo nie ma w końcu wróciła i znowu byli parą, lecz nie na długo. Christian musiał z nią zerwać, gdyż Tamara dowiedziała się, że Franky to android i groziła mu, że wyda ją Lidze anty-robotycznej. Nastolatek był bardzo zrozpaczony tym, że nie są już razem, lecz po pewnym czasie postanowił, że znowu będą razem i będzie chronił dziewczynę przed Tamarą i Ligą Anty-robotyczną. Przeżył z Franky wiele fascynujących momentów, byli razem bardzo szczęśliwi. Miłość ta zakończyła się, gdyż Kassandra wykasowała dziewczynie całą pamięć. Sezon 2B Christian jest bardzo zrozpaczony po tym gdy Franky straciła pamięć nie może bez niej żyć chce ją za wszelką cenę odzyskać. Wkrótce ją odzyskuje, gdy ten pokazuje jej chwile które spędzili razem. Tymczasem Luz chce ich rozdzielić za wszelką cenę.Jednak to nie jest łatwe Relacje z innymi postaciami Franky Andrade Christian zakochał się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia, bardzo ją kocha, mimo że jest ona androidem. Był jej chłopakiem przez długi czas, ale już nie są razem przez to, że dziewczyna straciła pamięć.Chłopak był załamany i marzył o tym by ją odzyskać po pewnym czasie mu się to udało lecz nie mają zbyt łatwo gdyż Luz za wszelką cenę chce ich roździelić. W odcinku Franky i podróż matek Sofia z jego mamą znajdują backup Franky.Chłopak przygotował z jego przyjaciółmi niespodziankę dla dziewczyny z okazji odzyskania pamięci.Androidka była zadowolona. Mariano Puentes Jest najlepszym przyjacielem Christiana, bardzo go lubi i zawsze sobie pomagają, a gdy CyberByte miał kłopoty to nawet sprzedał swoją ulubioną perkusje aby ratować lokal mamy Christiana. Roby Mejía Na początku Christian go nie lubił, był zazdrosny o Franky. Teraz mieszka z nim i traktuje go jako brata i bardzo go lubi.Często go ratował z trudnych sytuacji. Tamara Franko Była najlepszą przyjaciółką Christiana, lecz dokuczała Franky i już się z nią nie przyjaźni. Christian traktował ją jak siostrę i nigdy nie chciał by być jej chłopakiem. Delfina Montero Chris się o nią troszczy i bardzo ją kocha gdyż Delfina to jego młodsza siostrzyczka. Margarita Montero de Mejía To jego mama, bardzo ją kocha i często jej pomaga po szkole w Cyberze. Ciekawostki * Jest obiektem uczuć wielu dziewczyn. * Marzy o karierze zawodowego piłkarza. * To jedyny bohater nie z rodziny Andrade, który dowiedział się o tym że Sabrina to Sofia z wyjątkiem Paula, który wiedział to od samego początku. * Nie lubi muszek,woli krawaty. * Nie lubi grejpfrutów ma na nie alergię. * Christian jako jeden z nielicznych bohaterów wystąpił we wszystkich odcinkach serialu. *Uwielbia piłkę nożną. **Jednak lubi też inne sporty. *Nie lubi poranków gdyż nie chce mu się wcześnie wstawać. *Lubi horrory i thrillery. *W młodości Tamara nazywała go Kikiz *Jego grupa krwi to ARH +-ujawnione w odcinku "Franky wraca do szkoły". *Urodził się 20 czerwca 1999-ujawnione w odcinku "Franky wraca do szkoły". *Przez chwilę w sezonie 2A bohaterowie którzy nie wiedzieli że to Roby jest Andromazem uważali że to Christian nim jest wszystko przez plotkę którą rozpuścili Andres i Dulce. *Nie potrafi zmienić żarówki(odcinek"Franky i niewłaściwe wsparcie"). *Jest on jedną z najmniej lubianych postaci serialu najbardziej ze względu na swoje postępowanie w 1 sezonie serialu. *Został zahipnotyzowany przez Luz najczęściej razy z wszystkich postaci raz nawet dwa razy w jednym odcinku. *W przyszłości będzie mężem Franky a że nie mogą mieć dzieci bo ona to android to będą mieć androidkę czyli Luz. *Christian to zagraniczny odpowiednik imienia Krystian. *Ma alergię na zapach kwiatów. *Lubi Japończyków,uważa ich wynalazki za fantastyczne-odcinek-"Franky bez baterii". *Christian to bardzo religijne imię pochodzi od Chrystusa,nie powinni mu jego dawać gdyż na nie nie zasługuje. *Christian mógł być z Tamarą a Andres z Franky wtedy by był człowiek z człowiekiem i lepsze życie w przyszłości bo można mieć dzieci !. Zobacz też Christian Montero/Galeria__ZESPISEM__ Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dzieci i nastolatkowie Kategoria:Wrogowie